Cartoon Crossover Survivor Women's Tournament
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Deo, Toodles Galore, Paulina, Mulan, Kitty Katswell, Moana, Demencia, Nicole Watterson, Bailey the Possum girl, Dana Scully, Misses Puff, Sandy Cheeks, Isabella, Abigail, Midna, Riley J Dennis, Blossom the cat, Gloria, Betty Rubble, Pocahontas, Toy Chica, Dora, Judy Hopps, Shannon Boxmore, Rouge, Tigress, Shanta, Sylvia, Panini, Sylvia, and Kitty compete in a tournament
1. The Women's Revolution

Chris McLean and Daniel Coyote stand in the bright sunny day in London, England.

Daniel Coyote: For years women in Cartoon Crossover have blazed a path leading to amazing things happening.

Chris McLean: Marceline the Vampire Queen becoming our first ever women to win the show and being the runner-up in Cartoon Drama Action

Daniel Coyote: Mandy being the runner-up in World Cruise and Total Cartoon Island. Bubbles taking a huge leap for women in the show winning Cartoon All Stars. Blossom winning Cartoon Drama Island. Cartoon Drama Tour lead to Mary Test winning her first season. Survivor: Animation Brawl leads to the successful debut year of Cadpig. Luna Loud had a similar debut year winning Return to Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island where she found success in Hawaii. Kitty landing third place in Cartoon All Stars and Cartoon House Party not to mention landing third once again with her girlfriend Bunny in Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island.

Chris McLean: and many other women who have given their all Siri the Leopard, Panini, Kim Possible, Sam Manson, Ember, Miss Simian, Zira, alongside countless others.

Daniel Coyote: There was always a possibility for a woman to succeed. Upstage the men and prove that they can embody the motto crafted "Outlast, Outwit, Outplay"

Chris McLean: But now there is a CERTAINTY.

Daniel Coyote: The field will be set with 32 women of different backgrounds. Totally different worlds and styles will clash for a four million dollar briefcase and the prize to claim to be a Crossover winner.

 **A bus carries Deo a Tasmanian devil millworker who supports Communism and is a member of Antifa but she is a sweetheart, Toodles Galore, Paulina, Mulan, Kitty Katswell, Moana, Demencia, Nicole Watterson, Bailey the Possum girl, X-Files agent Dana Scully a redhead with a power sense of reason and logic, boating teacher blow-fish Misses Puff, Karate master and scientist Sandy Cheeks, Isabella the girlscout, Abigail of Kids Next Door, Midna, Riley J Dennis, Blossom the cat, Gloria the hippo, Betty Rubble, Pocahontas, Toy Chica, Dora, Zootopia's first bunny cop: Judy Hopps, robot daughter of Boxman Boxmore: Shannon Boxmore. Tigress one of the best Kung-Fu warriors in all of China, Rouge the Bat a seductive treasure hunter, Shanta the half-genie hero, Sylvia the better half of Wander, returning contestants Panini, Siri the Leopard, and last but not least; Kitty the sister of Katz and the girlfriend of Bunny. The bus parks in front of a hotel as Chris and Daniel Coyote greet them.**

Chris: Congratulations ladies for making it to Women's House Party.

Daniel Coyote: Following on the heel's of Golden Frieza's amazing win in the Amazon we have flown some of the top women around the universe here in London, England to stay for the newest season.

Blossom the Cat (to Daniel): It is about time Ruff let me compete.

Chris: Yeah, we had plans for you to be in Hollywood Heat but your invitation was given to the wrong Blossom.

 **Blossom shakes her head in disappointment as the contestants look around at the hotel.**

 _Blossom the cat confessional_

Blossom: Typical of Ruff, messing things up is his thing. Don't worry about me, I'm going to make it to the finale.

 _end confessional_

Deo: Where is the booze?

Gloria: I can't wait to sleep that bus right was-

Toodles Galore: The bus ride was not up to the standards of the next Crossover Survivor winners' standards.

Misses Puff: Seems like someone has already forgotten that the future is not set. Who knows if I'm going to win or you or anyone.

 **Toodles rolls her eyes as Mulan and Moana seem to prepare the battle mentally.**

 _Moana confessional_

Moana: This is...the biggest thing...I have ever done. I can't wait to get started.

 _end confessional_

 **The women head into the hotel as they prepare for the first round action.**

Mulan: It would be a great honor for me to win this.

Sandy Cheeks (to Mulan): You won't win if you face me, not if you get me in the first round.

Judy Hopps (to Mulan): Yeah, be a great boost in motivation if I got past the first round.

Tigress (to Judy): When it comes to strikes, nobody can match me.

Sandy Cheeks (to Tigress): Yeah but my submissions are highly-regarded. Fuzzy taught me all he knows.

Kitty (to Sandy): Deo and I are going to rip through all of you.

Deo (to Kitty): Deo and I?

 _Deo confessional_

Deo: What does she mean by Deo and I? I'm working alone.

 _end confessional_

Siri the Leopard: Many of you are forgetting I was here last season. I worked with Manny Riveria, Montana Max, Lola, and even Phillip DeFranco. I proved I could be a-

Sylvia: Non-factor. You barely did anything for your team besides be another annoying distraction with Tigre.

Ruff-Ruffman, Chris McLean, and Daniel Coyote come into the room after knocking.

Daniel: Okay, ladies the first round of action has been decided. Deo will take on Midna, Abgail will fight Gloria, Toy Chica vs Rouge, Demencia goes against Moana, Judy Hopps will take on a veteran Kitty, Zira has Dana Katherine Scully, Nicole Watterson has Bailey, Riley J Dennis will prove herself against Tigress, Siri will take on Sylvia, Toodles takes on Misses Puff, Kitty Katswell vs Paulina, Shanta battles Panini, Betty Rubble takes on Dora, Blossom vs Shannon Boxmore, Isabella takes on Pocahontas, and Mulan will face Sandy Cheeks.

 **Sandy Cheeks chuckles as the final opponent was named for the first round.**

Chris: For now you will all have to leave in this hotel together like the old House Party.

Panini: Shouldn't it be Hotel Party then?

Chris looks annoyed as Daniel nods his head.

Daniel: Whatever, all ladies head to the hotel.

 **The ladies head to the hotel room. Kitty runs up to Deo as everyone checks out the place.**

Kitty (whispering to Deo): We need to work together to get rid of everyone so we can be in the finale.

Deo: Not sure if there is even a "we"

Kitty: C'mon. It would be fun, relax a bit.

 **Zira catches on to Kitty and Deo talking and slips away from the rest of the women.**

Zira (whispering to Kitty): I want it.

Kitty (to Zira): Sure, if we all get past our opponents we can get to the quarter finale.

Deo: You guys have more experience then me and since we already know our opponents...fine we can work together.

 **Nicole Watterson hangs with Paulina.**

Nicole Watterson (to Paulina): I can't wait to take on my first opponent.

Kitty Katswell (to Nicole): I hope you can win.

Nicole Watterson (to KK): Thanks.

Paulina (to Nicole): I can't believe you are hanging with Katswell, you are so...

Nicole Watterson (to Paulina): Is it because you are facing her.

 **Nicole is a little vexed when Paulina draws her breath and walks away.**

 _Nicole Watterson confessional_

Nicole Watterson: What is her problem?

 _end confessional_

 **Paulina walks up to Bailey the possum girl to talk.**

Paulina (to Bailey): You should crush Nicole.

Bailey (to Paulina): That is the intention.

 **Rouge, Abby, and Panini start talking.**

Rouge (to Abby): So, Abby how you like your match.

Abby (to Rouge): I wanted a better opponent but I'm not complaining.

Panini (to Rouge): Toy Chica is a tough opponent, I'm glad I don't have to take her on.

Abby (to Panini): Just stay out of reach of Shanta and pin her, then we can hang out more in the semi-finales.

 **Chris comes in and he looks over the contestants.**

Chris: The gym is open for you to train for your first match.

Moana: I can not wait to train.

Deo: I don't need train, I got Midna as my opponent.

 **Midna scowls as Moana rushes into the training center, every else excluding Deo follow her.**

In The Training Center

 **Richard Watterson and Bernard teach the women how to perform a bodyslam as Richard rebounds off the ropes and Pete catches him turning his left shoulder and pushing Richard off with his right hand.**

Ruff Ruffman: Kitty Katswell and Gloria...I want you to practice this move.

Gloria helps Irish Whip Kitty Katswell off the ropes before catching her and slamming her hard onto the mat as Abigail, Panini, and Dana Scully watch on.

 **Dashie and Panda Bear teach Shannon the Stinger Splash as they pin KO against the turnbuckle.**

Shannon (to Dashie): Should I jump a bit higher or would that be too high?

Dashie (to Shannon): Jump to the point where you are just a bit above your opponent.

Panda (to Shannon): Then all you got to do is go forward and down.

 **Shannon nods as she does a few more Stinger Splashes on KO. Raymond Boxmore and Darwin Watterson show Bailey the Possum how to hit a Release Northern Lights Suplex on Matthew Santoro and Rob Dyke. Bailey picks up Penny Fitzgerald and places her neck between the hip of Penny and her arm before thrusting her back up and launching Penny.**

Courage (to Paulina): Okay, I'm assigned with teaching you how to do an Arm Drag.

Paulina (to Courage): Well hurry up, I want to see it.

 **Jimmy Neutron with Timmy Turner comes out to "Blow Me Away" as Jimmy gets in the ring. Courage does an Arm Drag on Jimmy Neutron by running up and hooking to two's arms and twisting his hip flipping Jimmy over Courage to the mat.**

Paulina: Okay, I see.

Courage (to Paulina): Can you try that on Mulan?

 **Paulina does an Arm Drag on Mulan but it is slow and choppy. Paulina looks frustrated.**

Paulina (to Courage): I'll try again tomorrow.

 **Mulan and Courage look annoyed as Paulina walks out the training center.**

 **We see Buster Bunny teaching Riley and Kitty Katswell how to hit a Spinebuster as Buster Bunny hits one on Dipper Pines, Riley hits one on Jafar, and KK hits one on Matthew Patrick.**

 **Eddy teaches Midna how to hit a Jawbreaker as Eddy works with Rigby, Midna works on Edward.**

Double D (to Midna): You are a natural.

Eddy (to Kitty): Not bad at all Kitty.

 **Kitty delivers a spinning heel kick on Ed as "Primos" plays**

Kitty (to Deo): I call that Head Over Heels.

Deo (to Kitty): Deo is watching.

Midna (to Kitty): Same.

 **Bubbles teaches Riley to hit a Knife-Edge Chop as Bubbles works on Jeffy and Riley works on Mirage. Riley watches as Mandy comes out to "Glasgow Cross" and teachers her to hit a Rope-Assisted Fisherman's Neckbreaker.**

Ruff Ruffman: Time for you ladies to develop your own entrances.

Daniel Coyote: Deo you are up first.

 **"Jekyll and Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch plays as Deo marches out to the ring. She arrogantly side-eyes the audience before marching up the steel stairs and into the ring. Deo flexs her biceps before relaxing.**

 **"All About Me" plays as Toodles Galore comes down the ring swinging a towel. Toodles drops the towel as she puts her hands up with her palms stretched out before lowering them to point to herself. Toodles gets on the apron and enters.**

 **"Unstoppable" plays as Paulina comes out and grabs her wrist flicks her hair at the crowd and walks to the ring with her lips out.**

 **"Hope of Mourning" plays as Mulan comes out and bows to the crowd and walks down the ramp and up the steel steps.**

 **"Lets Light It Up" plays as Kitty Katswell skips down the ramp and around the right side of the ring before entering the ring through the middle rope.**

 **"Never Give Up" plays as Moana shadow-boxs when she walks down the ramp before flashing a nice, wide smile.**

 **"This Fire Burns" plays as Demencia shows her impressive ability to skin down the ramp and slide to her knees before going to get up she flashes her teeth and climbs to her feet. She walks up the steps and does some yoga poses in the corner.**

 **"The Cat's Meow" plays as Nicole Watterson skips to the ramp and gives a nice "meow" to the crowd before running up the steel steps.**

 **"Rise Above"** **by Veigar Margeirsson** **plays as Dana Scully comes out with her head held high. She smiles to the crowd as she walks to the ring apron and climbs. She then starts to clap as the crowd rallies behind her.**

 **"Stars In The Show" plays as the crowd rallies behind Isabella. Isabella whips her hair around a lot as she rushes to the ring. She is smiling and clapping with the crowd going nuts.**

 **"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose.**

 **"War Face" by Dale Oliver plays as Misses Puff walks down the ramp a conceited smug placed on her face. She walks up to the apron and climb on she goes over the top rope.**

 **"We Do It Better" plays as Abby walks out and turns around slowly in place before twisting her hair and running up to the apron sliding. Abby enters the ring.**

 **"Sounds Like Heaven" plays as Midna comes down to the ramp and bows slightly on one knee before going ahead to enter the ring.**

 **"Alt-Left" plays as Riley comes out with a smug scowl on her face. She enters the ring and gets low to the mat bobbing her shoulder before throwing up some sort of gang symbol.**

 **"All The Small Things" by Blink-182 plays as Blossom comes out and air guitars as she walks down to the ring the crowd sings along to the song.**

 **"Fire In My Eyes" plays as Gloria comes out from the right side of the screen. Gloria twists her arms and does a little dive in a dance before grabbing her head. Gloria enters the ring.**

 **Toy Chica comes out to "Black Night" as she throws her hands up and dips to the right to give her fans a high five. Toy Chica dips to the left and gives the other fans a high five before entering the ring.**

 **"Retrograde" by James Blake plays as Pocahontas hums and walks gently to the ring.**

 **"Turn It Up" plays as Tubemen inflate and Dora comes out hugging all the young girls in attendance on her way to the ring.**

 **"Next Generation of Great" plays as Shannon comes downing the ramp with a scowl before twitching her head. Shannon high fives a fan before going on the steps and jumping on to the apron as pyro goes off. Shannon enters the ring.**

 **"Til I Collapse" plays as Judy Hopps comes out putting her hand in the shape of a C over her left eye before smiling at the fans and walking to the ring.**

 **"Ride It To The Edge" plays as Tigress comes out and bows to the crowd before entering the ring.**

 **"Dance Through the Danger" plays as Shanta flexs, flips her hair, and then belly dances to the ring.**

 **"1985" plays by Bowling For Soup comes on as Panini comes out. Panini gives a Peace sign and smiles before walking up to the steel steps and entering the ring.**

 **"Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizkit plays as Zira comes out. She points down slight and throws back her head before charging up the steel steps.**

 **Sylvia comes out to "Good Boy Bad Girl" pointing at the crowd. She high fives the crowd and as she goes to the left side of the ring she spins before going through the second rope entering the ring.**

 **Siri goes out to a cheering crowd to "Show Em Who I Am" marching.**

 **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" plays as Kitty comes out with her back facing the crowd. Kitty flips her hair before raising her fist in the air. She walks down to the ramp and pauses for a few seconds. Kitty circles the ring and goes on the apron before going through the middle rope. Kitty goes on the apron and raises both arms with balled up fists.**


	2. Abby vs Gloria

**Chris and Ruff-Ruffman comes out and looks at the women.**

Ruffman: We need Abby and Gloria to come out.

 **We get a commercial hyping up Abby.**

Abigail: I'm here to win. I'm here to show all the kids what a role model looks like. I'm paving a way for women and men alike to show them what true talent can get them. This is the chance and I'm going to take it so everyone can be amazed at the level of athleticism I bring.

 **We get a commercial hyping up Gloria.**

Gloria: I don't care WHAT crazy story Abigail made up in her mind, it doesn't change a thing. Power is something she prides herself on but I over-power her. So what other option can she bring? I'm still quick on my feet and smart enough to see whatever she has coming my way.

 **"We Do It Better" plays as Abby walks out and turns around slowly in place before twisting her hair and running up to the apron sliding. Abby enters the ring.**

 **"Fire In My Eyes" plays as Gloria enters the ring.**

 **The two enter a waist lock as Gloria throws Abigail off the ropes delivering a clothesline but Abigail pops right up. Gloria's fist is ducked but Gloria catches Abigail with a bodyslam. Gloria runs off the ropes and delivers an elbow covering for a 1 count. Abigail manages an Irish Whip on Gloria but Gloria counters with a kick and a punch driving Abigail to the mat. Abigail goes to the corner as Gloria charges for a Stinger Splash but Abigail dives away. Abigail dropkicks Gloria getting a 1 count. Gloria is picked up but she hits a punch and a bodyslam. Abigail grabs Gloria's foot and drops her to the mat smashing her face into the canvas. Abigail then suddenly smashes Gloria's face into the mat 2 times. Abigail drops a legdrop to the back of Gloria's neck. Abigail rushes off the ropes and splashes on Gloria for a 2 count. Abigail hooks Gloria's arms behind her and throttles her but Gloria throws her over her shoulder. Gloria hits a Full Nelson Bomb on Abigail for a 1...2...kick out! Gloria is out of breath but still charges at Abigail getting hit with a Pumphandle Powerbomb! 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Abigail moves on.

In The Back

 **Abby comes in cheering. The women in the back greet her, some more warmly then others.**

Abigail: I did it!

Panini (to Abigail): Nice! You just defeated a powerhouse, that is going to be a big deal in this division.

Dora: Congratulations, you won!

 **Gloria comes in the back clutching her neck.**

Gloria (to Abigail): Nice one Abs, I'm going to be heading back to Central Park Zoo after this is I guess.

Rouge (to Abigail): Congrats Abby.

Siri (to Gloria): You might get another chance later in the series, just like me.

 **Gloria and Siri smile as in the background Shannon claps.**


	3. Toy Chica vs Rouge the Bat

**Daniel Coyote comes in and checks the list of women competing.**

Daniel Coyote: Rouge the Bat and Toy Chica are starting now.

 **Toy Chica gets a hyped commercial.**

Toy Chica: I'm here to kick hard and kick-start my career. This is just the stepping stone, Rouge is a stepping stone. I'm going to step all over her.

 **Rouge gets a hyped commercial.**

Rouge: Nobody does what I do like me. Nobody is as smooth in the ring as I am and there isn't a good chance like Chica can come up with anything to stop me. Once I do my thing, it is game over.

 **Toy Chica comes out to "Black Night" The bell rings when Rouge enters the ring to "Popular"**

 **Toy Chica headlocks Rouge. Rouge reverses with her own headlock. Chica throws Rouge off and hits a nice dropkick. The crowd chants "CHICA! CHICA!"**

 **Rouge drop toe-holds Toy Chica getting a 1 count after a cover, Rouge goes back for a cover again this time getting a 2 count. Toy Chica throws Rouge into the corner for 2 slaps. Rouge reverses Toy Chica's punch and delivers a snapmare followed by a kick. Rouge hits a sliding knee on Toy Chica. Toy Chica blocks a slap and reverses Rouge's punch by ducking and delivering her own punch. Rouge comes off the ropes and twists Toy Chica's arm delivering a punch. Toy Chica shrugs off the punch and delivers a clothesline followed with a dropkick. Rouge goes to the corner and Toy Chica takes her down with a corner kick. Toy Chica delivers a low corner dropkick on Rouge. Toy Chica gets the cover 1...2...kick out! Rouge is picked up and dropped by a Front Electric Chair Facebuster. Toy Chica goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Toy Chica goes on.

 **Abby and Panini are visibly disappointed as Toy Chica exits the ring while they watch from the monitors in the back.**

Bailey: That is what it takes.

Shanta: Whatever, that isn't super impressive.

 **Toy Chica enters the locker room as the women great her.**

Paulina: Nice going out there taking care of trash.

 **Abigail looks annoyed at Paulina.**

Judy Hopps (to Paulina): Rouge gave it her all, no shame there.

Mulan: Perseverance will do her well.

 **Isabella looks stressed as Pocahontas looks at the young girl.**

 _Isabella confessional_

Isabella: I don't want to be a first round elimination, not that there is shame but I feel like I can impress.

 _end confessional_

Sandy Cheeks (to Mulan): You are going to need a whole lot of perseverance if you think you can beat me.

Nicole Watterson: I would like for someone to try doing that to me.

Kitty Katswell: Paulina, you forget I'm your first round opponent. That means you are going to be taken out as well.

 **Paulina scowls a bit as Moana and Tigress clap for Rouge as she enters the locker room.**

Rouge: I messed up bad.

 **Abby and Panini give Rouge a big group hug.**


	4. Demencia vs Moana

**Chris and Daniel come out and look at Demencia and Moana.**

Chris: You two are up.

Demencia (to Moana): Excellent.

 **Demencia gets a hyped** **commercial**

Demencia: Moana is going to have to accept that I'M going to be the one winning this tournament. It starts with her, I will continue my rise to the top and she can't do anything to stop me.

 **"This Fire Burns" plays as Demencia shows her impressive ability to skin down the ramp and slide to her knees before going to get up she flashes her teeth and climbs to her feet. She walks up the steps and does some yoga poses in the corner.**

 **Moana gets a hyped commercial.**

Moana: I'm not giving up just because my first opponent is Demencia. I think it actually is more of a reason I need to win this. I'm going to be winning.

 **"Never Give Up" plays as Moana shadow-boxs when she walks down the ramp before flashing a nice, wide smile.**

 **Moana drops Demencia with a headlock. Demencia fights Moana off before dropping her with a Back-Suplex.**

Chris McLean: Don't count Demencia out.

Daniel Coyote: Demencia said she was working on her cardio.

 **Demencia takes down Moana with four punches. Demencia scoop slams Moana. Demencia delivers a sitting neck-breaker to Moana. Moana kicks out at 1 from a cover. Demencia hits a Fireman's Carry into a single Knee Gutbuster. Demencia backs up and goes for a Spear but Moana dodges as Demencia hits the top turnbuckle.**

Daniel Coyote: Demencia ate the turnbuckle...shoulder first.

 **Moana drives Demencia to the mat with a Spinning Neckbreaker. Moana goes for a cover 1...2...kick out. Moana punches a downed Demecia 6 times and goes for a cover. 1...2...kick out. Moana hits a Samoan Drop on Demencia 1...2...kick out. Demencia rolls to the corner as Moana screams in frustration at the crowd before turning around and getting nailed with the Spear. 1...2...3!**

Chris: Demencia moves on!

 **Demencia enters the locker room as Toy Chica, Paulina, and Bailey cheer for her.**

Paulina (to Demencia): Keep clearing out these losers so one of us can make it to the finale.

Midna: Too bad I couldn't face Moana. She looked tough.

Demencia: Haha, it was just a little...

Tigress (to Demencia): You okay.

 **Demencia grabs her swelling shoulder. Tigress, Blossom, Deo, and Rouge clap as Moana comes into the locker room.**

Moana: No applause needed, Demencia did the job. She is the winner.

 **Demencia is walking away as her shoulder seems to be in really bad shape.**

Demencia: Just a work out, a little...a little warm-up.


	5. Deo vs Midna

**Chris comes out and checks the list of women competing.**

Chris: Midna and Deo, show time.

 **Midna gets a hyped commercial.**

 **Midna: I can't wait to get started. Sad my opponent is a tough one like Deo but I guess that just means I have the eliminate the top-tier first.**

 **"Sounds Like Heaven" plays as Midna comes down to the ramp and bows slightly on one knee before going ahead to enter the ring.**

 **"Jekyll and Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch plays as Deo marches out to the ring. She arrogantly side-eyes the audience before marching up the steel stairs and into the ring. Deo flexs her biceps before relaxing. The bell rings.**

 **Midna slaps Deo twice before Deo pushes Midna back. Midna punches Deo three times as Deo shrugs it off and pushes Midna back. Midna punches Deo twice but Deo shrugs it off and face-plants Midna.**

Daniel Coyote: Deo...big strong Antifa member...very powerful Communist.

 **Deo biels Midna across the ring twice. The crowd chants "DEO! DEO!"**

 **Midna elbows Deo twice before Deo spins Midna into a Roaring Elbow. Midna somehow managed to get to the corner as Deo charges Midna but Midna kicks her back. Midna dives off the top rope but Deo catches her for a bodyslam. Deo pins Midna only getting a 1. Midna gets to the corner as Deo charges but Midna catches her with a chokehold in the ropes. The crowd chants "MIDNA! MIDNA!"**

 **Midna kicks Deo twice in the chest before dropping her with a kick to the head. Midna kicks a kneeling Deo twice in the chest before dropping her with a kick to the head to the mat. Midna covers Deo only getting a 2. Deo gets up and goes for a Deo Dominator but Midna rolls through and gets a School-girl cover hooking the jeans of Deo. 1...2...3!**

Chris: and Midna steals a victory.

 **Deo pounds the mat with her fist in frustration before sorting her anger out and hugging Midna before raising the Imp's hand in victory.** Midna and Deo enters the locker room as everyone cheers.

Gloria (to Midna and Deo): You go girls. I wish I could have beaten Abby and fought one of you too/

Kitty: Deo, you let me down. That isn't cool.

 **Deo shrugs as Kitty claps for Midna.**

Siri (to Deo): I wish I was in that match, that was huge.

Dana: Well the bar is officially set high.

Sylvia (to Dana): I'm going to set it higher so don't get too cozy.

Zira (to Midna): Not bad, not bad at all. You beat my back up girl.

 **Toodles Galore is sitting in the corner annoyed by the attention the two girls are getting.**


	6. Betty Rubble vs Dora

**"Turn It Up" plays as Tubemen inflate and Dora comes out hugging all the young girls in attendance on her way to the ring.** **Betty waits in the ring as the bell rings.**

 **Betty and Dora start in a Collar-and-Elbow tie-up before Dora twists Betty Rubble's arm. Betty tries to twist Dora's arm but Dora reverses with a bodyslam. Dora puts a headlock on Betty and Betty fights it off before running off the ropes for a Shoulder Tackle that Dora shrugs off. Betty tries the Shoulder Tackle once more to the same effect. Betty runs off the ropes as Dora's clothesline is ducked and hits a Frankensteiner. Betty gets up and hits a back kick on Dora. Dora grabs Betty's hair and pulls her to the mat when Betty goes to run off the ropes again.**

Daniel Coyote: Quick hair-pull.

Chris: Quick hair-pulls can stop anything.

 **Dora clotheslines Betty. Dora punches Betty Rubble down 2 times. Dora counters Betty's kneebar with a kick to the back. Betty is assaulted by fists from Dora sending her to the corner. Betty counters Dora's charge with a boot to the face. Betty rushes at Dora but is caught with a Sidewalk Slam.**

Daniel Coyote: Oh my gosh, Sidewalk Slam.

 **Dora taunts bit but suddenly Betty catches her with a knee bar as Dora starts to tap.**

Chris: Betty Rubble moves on.

 **Everyone cheers Betty as she enters in the back.**

Abigail (to Betty): You beat Dora, well...great.

Panini: Darn, this is serious.

Blossom (to Betty): Nice work Betty!

Shannon (to Betty): What a submission, that might be my downfall if I get past Blossom. You can catch anyone off guard.

 **Betty gives a modest smile.**

Blossom (to Shannon): If...that is they keyword.

Pocahontas: Interesting.

Judy Hopps (to KK): Remind me never to get caught in an kneebar. Put it right next to using letting Nick eat Taco Bell and go to the carnival at the same time.

Kitty Katswell (to Judy): Will do.

Sandy Cheeks (to Judy): You are going to be in a lot of submissions if you face me.

 **Riley scoffs.**

Mulan: Well done Betty, you will prosper with an attitude and strength like that.

Shanta (to Betty): A half-genie like myself should have been the one to eliminate that pre-school nobody.

 **Toodles Galore walks up to Riley.**

Toodles (to Riley): You hate Betty?

Riley (to Toodles): Just hate the attention she gets.

Toodles (to Riley): Felt the same with Deo and Midna.

 _Isabella confessional_

Isabella: I'm nervous, I hope I don't get an opponent like Betty.

 _end confessional_


	7. Isabella vs Pocahontas

**"Retrograde" by James Blake plays as Pocahontas hums and walks gently to the ring.** **"Stars In The Show" plays as the crowd rallies behind Isabella. Isabella whips her hair around a lot as she rushes to the ring. She is smiling and clapping with the crowd going nuts. The bell rings.**

 **Pocahontas applies a headlock on Isabella. Isabella hits a jawbreaker. Isabella follows up with a Springboard Arm-Drag.**

Chris: Nice.

 **Pocahontas sends Isabella to the apron before getting hit with a Knee Lift by Isabella. Isabella goes top rope and delivers a dropkick, getting a 2 count.**

Daniel Coyote: Quickly into the cover.

 **Isabella runs off the ropes but Pocahontas ducks a clothesline and delivers a snapmare into her knee. Pocahontas runs off the ropes and kicks Isabella in the leg then the head getting a 2 count. Isabella hits 2 wimpy forearms to the gut of Pocahontas but Pocahontas delivers a spinning back kick. Pocahontas delivers a Hangman's Facebuster. Isabella is covered but Pocahontas only gets a 2 count.**

Chris: Isabella wacked her head pretty good there.

 **Pocahontas kicks a kneeling Isabella in the chest twice before Isabella ducks a kick to the head and delivers a knee right to the face. Isabella clotheslines Pocahontas before she follows up with a back elbow. Pocahontas goes for a kick but Isabella turns her around for a jumping Neckbreaker getting a 2 count.**

Daniel Coyote: Pocahontas in trouble.

 **Isabella puts Pocahontas top rope before delivering a Super Swinging Neckbreaker. Isabella gets the cover 1...2...3!**

Chris: Isabella gets the win and moves on.

 **The women in the back watch from the monitors.**

 _Sylvia confessional_

Sylvia: Isabella got a satisfactory win in her opinion but I feel like her next opponent might be tougher now that the weaker women are dropping out.

 _end confessional_

 **In the back Abigail, Panini, Judy, and Rouge group hug Isabella.**


	8. Zira vs Dana Scully

**Dana Scully gets a hyped commercial**

Dana: I'm...just going to out there and...somehow defeat a veteran. Someone who already has been in Cartoon Crossover.

 **Zira gets a hyped commercial.**

Zira: Not like Dana is getting one up on me, I'm the most dominate in this division. Of course I'm winning.

 **"Rise Above"** **by Veigar Margeirsson** **plays as Dana Scully comes out with her head held high. She smiles to the crowd as she walks to the ring apron and climbs. She then starts to clap as the crowd rallies behind her.**

Chris: Dana Katherine Scully, a member of the X-Files. Going to have to out-pace Zira if she wants to win this one.

 **"Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizkit plays as Zira comes out. She points down slight and throws back her head before charging up the steel steps.**

Daniel Coyote: Appearing in Return to Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island, Zira proved her worth in Hawaii. Figured she deserved another chance. Going to have to over-power Dana to win.

 **The bell rings as Zira slaps Dana, Dana kicks Zira in the gut before following up with a kick to the face. Dana runs off the ropes.**

Daniel Coyote: Zira is going have to be aggressive.

 **Zira goes to duck but Dana kicks Zira in the face again. Dana goes for a cover only getting a 1. Dana blocks a boot from Zira before going for a Back-Suplex Seated Powerbomb. Dana decides not now and runs off the ropes as Zira follows her tripping her by ducking once again. Zira walks all over Dana before Dana grabs her legs and goes for a cover once again getting a 1. Zira runs at Dana but is rolled up for a 2. Dana gets a running start and delivers a Canadian Piledriver on Zira getting a 2. Zira throws Dana off against the ropes as Dana delivers a head-scissors. Dana follows up with a Back-Suplex Seated Powerbomb going for the cover. 1...2...kick out. Dana kicks Zira in the head twice again. Dana covers 1...2...kick out. Dana kicks Zira in the leg and goes to throw her off the ropes but Zira twists Dana's arm and delivers a superkick. Zira is kicked by Dana but shrugs it off delivering a Reverse Gorybomb. Zira covers Dana 1...2...kick out. Dana then grabs Zira's arm and delivers a Modified Fujiwara Armbar. Zira tries to fight it but starts to tap out.**

Chris: And she taps!

Daniel Coyote: Dana Scully moves on.

In The Back

 **Deo, Toodles, Kitty, Shanta, Paulina, and Bailey all hug Zira.**

Sylvia (to Dana): You did...okay you did amazing, you hear me?

Dana (to Sylvia): Thanks, that means a lot.

Judy Hopps (to Dana): Keep going strong.

 **KK, Judy, Isabella, Abby, Panini, and Rouge hug Dana**

Dora: May I join?

Dana: Sure

 **Dora joins the hug.**


	9. Nicole vs Bailey the Possum

**Nicole Watterson gets a hyped commercial.**

Nicole: I'm going to cruise through Bailey, she shouldn't bother taking me on.

 **Bailey gets a hyped commercial.**

Bailey: From what I know of Nicole, she isn't expecting me to go out and deliver. I'm going to deliver, mark my words.

 **"The Cat's Meow" plays as Nicole Watterson skips to the ramp and gives a nice "meow" to the crowd before running up the steel steps.**

 **The Possum girl named Bailey is already in the ring.**

 **The match starts as Nicole rushes at Bailey and delivers a guillotine lock bringing both the mat. Bailey and Nicole exchanges punches and open-handed slaps. Bailey uses her kicks to separate the two. Bailey hits a back elbow and then a chop. Bailey alternates between punches and chops before hitting an arm-toss on Nicole. Nicole is then taken down by a sliding knee off the ropes by Bailey. Nicole gets up and hits a meek German-suplex on Bailey with a bridge but only gets a 1 count. Nicole kicks Bailey in the chest, the back, and then again to the chest before picking her up for an Eat Defeat (Inverted Stomp Facebuster) but Bailey rolls-her up 1...kick out. Nicole slaps Bailey and runs off the ropes as Bailey reverses with a Release Northen Lights Suplex. Nicole is covered 1...2...kick out! Nicole gets up and delivers Eat Defeat to Bailey. 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Nicole Watterson moves on.

In The Back

Nicole Watterson: Wow, that was hard.

 **Toy Chica and Demencia clap for Nicole.**

Toy Chica: Welcome to the first round winner's club.

 **Bailey comes in and Zira, Deo, Kitty, Paulina, and Toodles hug her.**


	10. Panini vs Shanta the Half-Genie

**"1985" plays by Bowling For Soup comes on as Panini comes out. Panini gives a Peace sign and smiles before walking up to the steel steps and entering the ring.** **"Dance Through the Danger" plays as Shanta flexs, flips her hair, and then belly dances to the ring. The bell rings.**

 **Shanta grabs Panini's arm and does a Springboard Arm-Drag. Shanta twists Panini's arm for 30 seconds before doing another Springboard Arm-Drag. Panini kicks Shanta's leg 2 times before Shanta uppercuts Panini 2 times before taunting to the crowd. Shanta hits an Irish Whip and as Panini goes for the rebound she blocks the Back Body Drop by kicking Shanta in the face. Panini gets a Sunset Flip Pin but only gets a 1 count. Panini dropkicks Shanta who shrugs it off. Shanta hits a Gorilla Press on Panini. Shanta taunts.**

Daniel Coyote: Shanta is wasting valuable time taunting.

Chris: Shanta has to get in there and finish the job.

 **Shanta hits a Stinger Splash on Panini and Biel Throws her across the ring. Another Biel Throw from Shanta sends Panini across the ring once more. Shanta goes for another Stinger Splash but Panini rolls out the way.**

Daniel Coyote: Panini has the veteran experience in this show, dodging that.

 **Panini picks up speed and Corner Kicks the face of Shanta getting the cover 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: Panini moves on.


	11. Paulina vs Kitty Katswell

**Paulina comes out to "Unstoppable"**

 **Kitty Katswell comes out to "Lets Light It Up"**

 **Kitty's headlock is thrown off by Paulina. Paulina knees Kitty in the gut and delivers a hip toss. Paulina goes for the cover and gets a 1. Kitty Katswell throws off Paulina's Arm-Drag. KK delivers a serious Bicycle kick to Paulina getting a 2 count.**

Chris: A serious kick to Paulina.

Daniel Coyote: That precision is on the money.

 **KK delivers a Reverse STO to Paulina. KK goes to the corner and delivers a Springboard Elbow Drop. Paulina rolls to the apron and hits a Hot Shot on KK. Paulina gets in the ring and bounces off the ropes hitting a Blockbuster on a seated Kitty Katswell before covering for a 1 count.**

Daniel Coyote: Paulina doesn't let up.

 **KK gets up and Irish Whips her opponent against the ropes for a Modified Spinebuster. KK goes for the cover 1...2...kick out!**

 **KK hits a Bicycle Kick and a forearm on Paulina. KK hits a Reverse Swinging Fisherman's Buster but only gets a 2 on Paulina. Paulina gets up and is hit with a Fisherman's Carry Stunner. Paulina is covered by Kitty 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Kitty Katswell moves on.


	12. Riley J Dennis vs Tigress

**"Ride It To The Edge" plays as Tigress comes out and bows to the crowd before entering the ring.**

 **"Alt-Left" plays as Riley comes out with a smug scowl on her face. She enters the ring and gets low to the mat bobbing her shoulder before throwing up some sort of gang symbol.**

 **The bell rings as Riley twists Tigress's arm and delivers a snapmare. Tigress gets up and delivers 3 sound kicks to the hamstring of Riley before Uppercutting her into the corner 2 times. Tigress snapmares Riley across the ring and covered her for a 1 count. Riley misses a kick. Tigress blocks 2 punches and a kick. Riley blocks a kick. Tigress kicks Riley's hamstring. Tigress kicks down Riley. Tigress covers Riley 1...2...kick out. Riley jumps up and delivers a Spinebuster on Tigress. Riley J Dennis picks up Tigress and delivers Bash The Fash (Fishermen's Buster) for a 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Riley J Dennis moves on.

In The Back

 **Riley J Dennis comes in the locker room as Toodles Galore leans against the wall.**

Toodles (to Riley): That didn't take too long.

 **Riley J Dennis just smirks.**


	13. Shannon Boxmore vs Blossom the Cat

**"Next Generation of Great" plays as Shannon comes downing the ramp with a scowl before twitching her head. Shannon high fives a fan before going on the steps and jumping on to the apron as pyro goes off. Shannon enters the ring.**

 **"All The Small Things" by Blink-182 plays as Blossom comes out and air guitars as she walks down to the ring the crowd sings along to the song. The bell rings.**

 **Shannon kicks Blossom in the gut and twists her arm. Blossom twists Shannon's arm as the crowd chant "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!"**

 **Shannon delivers 4 forearms to the chest of Blossom. Blossom rebounds off the ropes when Shannon runs off the ropes to deliver a superkick. Blossom hits a snapmare and 3 hip attacks.**

Daniel Coyote: Hip Attacks times 3.

 **Shannon gets to the corner as Blossom runs at her Shannon delivers a boot. Shannon delivers a Sidewalk Slam on Blossom. Shannon picks up Blossom and bodyslams her for a 2 count. Shannon throws Blossom in the corner and hits a Stinger Splash.**

Daniel Coyote: Shannon has it all size, agility, it is all there for Shannon Boxmore.

 **Blossom is picked up by Shannon before delivering a headbutt rocking the robot. Blossom dodges Shannon's Stinger Splash. Blossom delivers a Corner Backstabber to Shannon. Blossom runs to the opposite corner as Shannon gets up before smashing a knee to Shannon's chest. Blossom suplexs Shannon before popping up. Blossom hits a Blossom Breaker (over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver onto the knee) on Shannon. Blossom goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Ruff Ruffman: Shannon is out and Blossom goes to the second round.

Blossom rolls out and Shannon gets up. Shannon sees her family in the first row and takes a selfie with the rest of the Boxmores.


	14. Siri the Leopard vs Sylvia

**Siri goes out to a cheering crowd to "Show Em Who I Am" marching as** **Sylvia comes out to "Good Boy Bad Girl" pointing at the crowd. She high fives the crowd and as she goes to the left side of the ring she spins before going through the second rope entering the ring. The bell rings.**

 **Siri gets a waist lock on Sylvia. Sylvia is pushed off into the ropes and is caught by an Arm Toss by Siri. Siri covers Sylvia for a 1 count. Sylvia punches Siri in the gut and covers her for a 1 count. Siri is thrown into the corner as Sylvia rushes onto the apron before blocking a punch by Siri. Siri is punched and Sylvia jumps into the ring with a split-leg kick. Sylvia arm-bars Siri before Siri punches Sylvia in the back of the head. Siri knees Sylvia in the gut before twisting her arm. Siri throws Sylvia off the ropes and catches her with a release over head throw getting a 2 count. Siri punches and kicks Sylvia's back. Siri hits a Monkey Flip on Sylvia getting a 2 count. Sylvia takes down Siri and does a downing strike. Siri knees Sylvia and then delivers a Swinging Hip Toss. Sylvia gets up and delivers Timebomb (a Fireman's Carry dropped into a Cradle Belly-to-Back Piledriver)**

 **Sylvia covers Siri 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Sylvia moves on!


	15. Toodles Galore vs Misses Puff

**"War Face" by Dale Oliver plays as Misses Puff walks down the ramp a conceited smug placed on her face. She walks up to the apron and climb on she goes over the top rope.** **"All About Me" plays as Toodles Galore comes down the ring swinging a towel. Toodles drops the towel as she puts her hands up with her palms stretched out before lowering them to point to herself. Toodles gets on the apron and enters.**

 **The bell rings as Toodles Galore twists Misses Puff's fin. Toodles grabs the other fin of Misses Puff when she secures the first between her legs applying a nice stretch. Toodles tries to do a Sitout Sunset flip pin but Misses Puff attempts to sit down on Toodles as Toodles scurries out. Toodles kicks Puff in the face covering her for a 2. Toodles gets up and tries to twist the fin of Misses Puff to no success. Toodles ops to simply punch Misses Puff in the chest. Toodles then delivers a reverse Head-Scissors on Misses Puff. Misses Puff rebounds off the ropes and catches Toodles with a Crossbody. Misses Puff applies a standing sleeper on Toodles before spinning her around for a clothesline. Misses Puff throws Toodles into the corner and charges but Toodles gets the boot up. Toodles slips out to the apron and catches Misses Puff with another boot before delivering a Toodles DDT (Tornado DDT).**

 **1...2...kick out! Puff catches her breathe before picking up Toodles and delivering an Electric Chair Facebuster. Misses Puff goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Chris: Misses Puff goes on!

 _In The Back_

 **Riley J Dennis shakes her head in disappointment.**


	16. Judy Hopps vs Kitty

**Judy Hopps gets a hyped** **commercial**

Judy: I'm here to do my best. I'm going to try to win. Please cheer for me, I'm so excited.

 **"Til I Collapse" plays as Judy Hopps comes out putting her hand in the shape of a C over her left eye before smiling at the fans and walking to the ring.**

 **Kitty gets a hyped** **commercial**

Kitty: As a veteran for women, I have seen it all... I have almost done it. All but win the whole thing but that changes right now.

 **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" plays as Kitty comes out with her back facing the crowd. Kitty flips her hair before raising her fist in the air. She walks down to the ramp and pauses for a few seconds. Kitty circles the ring and goes on the apron before going through the middle rope. Kitty goes on the apron and raises both arms with balled up fists.**

Ruff Ruffman: Fans are already calling this woman Kitty Kick-Harass.

Chris: Huh?

Daniel Coyote: Hahaha, very funny.

Chris: OH, I get it now.

 **Kitty locks in a headlock on Judy before delivering 3 punches. Judy punches Kitty in the gut 2 times before throwing her off the ropes. Judy catches Kitty with a roll-up getting a 2 count. As the red cat gets to a kneeling position Judy runs off the ropes and delivers a Neckbreaker. Judy circles Kitty before Irish Whipping her across the ring but Kitty reverses and runs up to punch Judy right in the mouth. Kitty hits an Irish Whip across the ring on Judy before delivering a Leaping Neckbreaker. Kitty covers Judy 1...2...kick out!**

 **Kitty hits an Irish Whip to Judy into the corner before charging but Judy gets a boot up. Judy goes top rope but Kitty kicks her legs and then jumps smashing 2 knees into Judy's face.**

Ruff Ruffman: That is going to cause a headache.

 **The crowd chants "She kicked harass!"**

Daniel Coyote: What a creative chant.

 **Judy is covered 1...2...kick out!** **Judy picks up Kitty before Judy gets 2 Silencer Elbows sending her into the corner. Kitty charges at Judy but Judy hits a Spear on Kitty. Judy picks up Kitty and chops her chest 3 times before shoulder ramming her. Kitty falls seated into the corner as Judy bounces off the opposite turnbuckle and delivers a sliding clothesline to her. Judy goes top rope as Kitty falls to the mat. Judy delivers an amazing Diving Bunny Stomp on Kitty covering her. 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: and Judy Hopps moves on.

Chris: That Diving Stomp is called Police Brutality.

Ruff Ruffman: Brutual is an understatement.

In the back

Kitty Katswell (to Judy): Congrats, you didn't get caught with even ONE submission.

Judy (to KK): Have to give it up to Kitty because she fought hard and her elbows are sharp.

Judy is hugged by Panini, Abigail, Kitty Katswell, and Rouge.

 **Kitty comes in looking very disappointed.**

Kitty: B-b-but?

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: When is my time going to come? Revenge of the Island was a no, All Stars with close but a no, Survivor Island was a no, House Party was a close one again but no, and now this?!

 _end confessional_

 **Deo, Toodles, Zira, Shanta, Paulina, and Bailey all hug Kitty.**

Kitty: Well, at least I can go back with Bunny and my brother.


	17. Mulan vs Sandy Cheeks

**"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose.**

 **"Hope of Mourning" plays as Mulan comes out and bows to the crowd and walks down the ramp and up the steel steps. The bell rings.**

 **Sandy Cheeks comes out as Mulan waits for her in the ring. Mulan takes down Sandy as the bell rings. Mulan goes for a Figure Four but Sandy gets up and applies an Armbar. Mulan gets up and puts Sandy in a tight Rear Naked Choke. Sandy applies another Armbar on Mulan. Mulan escapes as Sandy slaps her 2 times and kicks her leg sending Mulan into the corner. Sandy kicks Mulan's legs 2 more times and runs for a close knee but Mulan escapes. Mulan kicks Sandy's leg before mounting up on then corner with 4 elbow strikes down on the head of Sandy. Mulan Monkey Flips Sandy getting a cover. 1...2...kick out! Mulan goes for another Monkey Flip but this time Sandy twists her arm and drops Mulan locking in the Armbar. Mulan scrambles for the ropes. Sandy applies pressure on the elbow of Mulan who taps out.**

 **Sandy rolls out the ring as Mandy and Miss Simian are the first row. Sandy takes a quick selfie with Mandy, Simian, and a random lucky fan.**

 **Sandy gets back in the ring and Mulan bows to Sandy as Sandy bows back.**

Daniel Coyote: Sandy Cheeks moves on.


	18. The Second Round Begins

**"We Do It Better" plays as Abby walks out and turns around slowly in place before twisting her hair and running up to the apron sliding. Abby enters the ring.** **"Til I Collapse" plays as Judy Hopps comes out putting her hand in the shape of a C over her left eye before smiling at the fans and walking to the ring.**

 **The bell ring as Judy grabs Abby from behind going for a Roll-up but Abby grabs the ropes and throws Judy off. Judy rushes Abby but is punched in the gut. Abby punches Judy 9 times backing up the bunny into the corner. Abby hits a Hip Toss on Judy following up with a Clothesline. Abby covers Judy 1...2...kick out! Judy gets up and with 3 forearms knocks back Abby before running off the ropes getting a Guillotine lock on Abby for a split second. Abby knees Judy before hitting a Delayed Suplex getting a cover 1...2...kick out! Abby picks up Judy and hits a Spinebuster. Abby goes top rope and hits a 450 Splash echoing off the arena as every inch of Judy Hopps was covered and pressed into the mat 1...2...kick out! Abby is shocked as she boils up her frustration in a scream. Judy rolls to the apron as Abby goes to grab her while bending over Judy gets up and stomps on the back of Abby's neck as Abby's nose hits the apron. Abby rolls to the middle of the ring as Judy Hopps goes top rope and delivers a Diving Double Stomp on the ribs of Abby. Judy goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Ruff Ruffman: A well fought win for Judy.

Chris: Judy Hopps getting a pinfall allowing her to move on to the Quarterfinals.

In the Back

Courage (to Judy): Congratulations on your win.

 **"I Can't Be Tamed" plays as Android 18 comes out.**

Courage (to Judy): I want to train you and Android 18 a bit more before the Quaterfinals. Maybe I'll even teach you the Diving Forearm.

 **Judy has a smile that widens.**


	19. A Costly Match

**"War Face" by Dale Oliver plays as Misses Puff walks down the ramp a conceited smug placed on her face. She walks up to the apron and climb on she goes over the top rope.** **"This Fire Burns" plays as Demencia shows her impressive ability to skin down the ramp and slide to her knees before going to get up she flashes her teeth and climbs to her feet. She walks up the steps and does some yoga poses in the corner.**

 **The bell rings as Misses Puff locks Demencia's arms over her neck. Misses Puff spins her around for a clothesline but Demencia rolls her up for a 2 count. Demencia locks in a rough headlock but Misses Puff counters with a Back Suplex. Demencia gets to a seated position as Misses Puff bounces off the ropes and delivers a Crossbody. Demencia kicks out at 2 before punching Misses Puff into the corner with 4 strikes. Demencia goes for a Monkey Flip but Puff puts her on the top rope allowing Demencia to crush the skull of Misses Puff violently vibrating it off the top turnbuckle. Demencia jumps off the top rope and hits a Monkey Flip on Misses Puff. Misses Puff gets up and is dropped hard to the canvas as Demencia summons up her strength to Body Slam her. Demencia hits a Seated Neckbreaker getting a 2 count. Demencia goes for a Spear but as Misses Puff side-steps Demencia avoids impacting with the turnbuckle once again. Misses Puff punches Demencia in the back. Demencia is turned over quickly as Misses Puff hits a Irish Whip as Demencia collides with the top turnbuckle of the opposite corner shoulder first before landing on the back of her neck. Misses Puff goes second rope and delivers an Avalanche Splash getting a 2 count. Misses Puff picks up Demencia** **delivering an Electric Chair Facebuster. Misses Puff goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Chris: Misses Puff goes on!


	20. Set Up For the First Quaterfinal Match

**"The Cat's Meow" plays as Nicole Watterson skips to the ramp and gives a nice "meow" to the crowd before running up the steel steps.**

 **"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose. T** **he bell rings.**

 **Nicole goes to hit the Inverted Stomp facebreaker on Sandy but Sandy turns her around and kicks her outer thigh. Nicole goes for a back kick but Sandy blocks hit and kicks Nicole's thigh again. Sandy kicks Nicole in the back and then the face. Sandy kicks Nicole in the back again before Nicole Roll-Up pins her getting a 1.**

Daniel Coyote: Roll-up by Nicole.

 **Nicole dropkicks Sandy before hitting a Head Scissors out the ring. Nicole hits a beautiful Suicide Dive on Sandy Cheeks. Nicole throws Sandy back in the ring and kicks her three times before going for the Inverted Stomp facebreaker. Sandy drops Nicole and twists Nicole's legs. Sandy hits a Gutwrench Suplex on Nicole rolling into another Gutwrench Suplex getting a 2 count. Nicole Watterson hits a German Suplex on Sandy getting a bridge cover 1...2...kick out Nicole goes for another German Suplex but Sandy picks her ankle for an Ankle Lock. Nicole reaches for the ropes as Sandy twists her Ankle but Nicole starts to kick her off. Sandy kicks Nicole 5 times before Nicole catches the boot and delivers a Sitout Powerbomb 1...2...kick out! Sandy gets up and wraps her arms over Nicole's throat and legs over Nicole's hips. Nicole feels an oven in her pipes as the heat builds up and she loses the ability to think. Nicole in an instance goes from a fighter to unconscious as Sandy is proclaimed the winner after applying the hold for 3 minutes.**

Chris: and Sandy Cheeks moves on via submission.


	21. Suplex City

**Betty punches Isabella in the corner and Irish Whips her across. Betty charges but Isabella side steps before going top rope for a Diving Facebuster getting a 1.**

Daniel Coyote: Isabella with a cover. The good news is the winner will move on to the Quarterfinal but the bad news is she will have to face Sandy Cheeks.

 **Isabella hits a Jaw Breaker on Betty. Betty hits a Release Belly-To-Back Suplex. Betty goes for the cover 1...2...kick out! Isabella goes top rope but Betty pulls her down going for the cover 1...2...kick out! Betty hits a Butterfly Suplex rolling into another Butterfly Suplex going for an Armbar but Isabella kicks Betty in the face 3 times to break the hold. Isabella forearms Betty 2 times before running off the ropes for a Springboard but Betty catches her with a German Suplex getting a cover 1...2...kick out! Isabella goes to the corner as Betty follows her. Isabella grabs Betty by the legs and places her top rope as she climbs and hits a Super Swinging Neckbreaker! Isabella goes to the cover 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: With a nice finish, Isabella will face Sandy Cheeks.


	22. Creative Counters

**"War Face" by Dale Oliver plays as Misses Puff walks down the ramp a conceited smug placed on her face. She walks up to the apron and climb on she goes over the top rope.** **"This Fire Burns" plays as Demencia shows her impressive ability to skin down the ramp and slide to her knees before going to get up she flashes her teeth and climbs to her feet. She walks up the steps and does some yoga poses in the corner.**

 **The bell rings as Misses Puff locks Demencia's arms over her neck. Misses Puff spins her around for a clothesline but Demencia rolls her up for a 2 count. Demencia locks in a rough headlock but Misses Puff counters with a Back Suplex. Demencia gets to a seated position as Misses Puff bounces off the ropes and delivers a Crossbody. Demencia kicks out at 2 before punching Misses Puff into the corner with 4 strikes. Demencia goes for a Monkey Flip but Puff puts her on the top rope allowing Demencia to crush the skull of Misses Puff violently vibrating it off the top turnbuckle.**

Ruff Ruffman: A creative counter.

 **Demencia jumps off the top rope and hits a Monkey Flip on Misses Puff. Misses Puff gets up and is dropped hard to the canvas as Demencia summons up her strength to Body Slam her. Demencia hits a Seated Neckbreaker getting a 2 count. Demencia goes for a Spear but as Misses Puff side-steps Demencia avoids impacting with the turnbuckle once again.**

Daniel Coyote: That would have been costly.

 **Misses Puff punches Demencia in the back. Demencia is turned over quickly as Misses Puff hits a Irish Whip as Demencia collides with the top turnbuckle of the opposite corner shoulder first before landing on the back of her neck. Misses Puff goes second rope and delivers an Avalanche Splash getting a 2 count. Misses Puff picks up Demencia** **delivering an Electric Chair Facebuster. Misses Puff goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Chris: Misses Puff goes on!


	23. Set Up For the Second Quaterfinal Match

**"1985" plays by Bowling For Soup comes on as Panini comes out. Panini gives a Peace sign and smiles before walking up to the steel steps and entering the ring.**

 **Toy Chica comes out to "Black Night" as she throws her hands up and dips to the right to give her fans a high five. Toy Chica dips to the left and gives the other fans a high five before entering the ring.**

 **Toy Chica puts Panini in a headlock as Panini throws her off.**

Daniel Coyote: The winner will face Judy Hopps.

 **Panini hits 2 Arm Drags on Toy Chica following up with a dropkick. Panini hits a Snapmare on Toy Chica before kicking her in the back. Panini rushes off the ropes and hits a Sliding Kick on Toy Chica getting a 1 count. Panini throws Toy Chica off the ropes but Toy Chica reverses as Panini then grabs the ropes. Toy Chica charges Panini but Panini launches Toy Chica to the floor. Panini goes for an Apron Sliding Knee but is caught by Toy Chica. Toy Chica tosses Panini face first into the ring apron. Toy Chica sends Panini into the ring and goes for the cover. 1...2...kick out! Toy Chica goes for a Full Nelson on Panini but Panini break from Toy Chica's grasp and hits a Enzugiri. Toy Chica and Panini block and duck each other's kicks before Panini's kick hits Toy Chica in the face. Toy Chica goes for a Clothesline but Panini ducks and hits a dropkick. Panini hits another dropkick as Toy Chica goes to the corner Panini hits a Sliding Kick to the face of Toy Chica. Panini covers Toy Chica 1...2...kick out!**

Daniel Coyote: Earned herself a 2 count.

 **Panini puts Toy Chica's head against the bottom** **turnbuckle and rushes off the ropes again to deliver a Corner Kick. Panini goes for the cover. 1...2...3!**

Ruff Ruffman: and Panini moves on.

Chris: A pinfall off a Sliding Kick gets the job done.


	24. Major Momentum

**"Alt-Left" plays as Riley comes out with a smug scowl on her face. She enters the ring and gets low to the mat bobbing her shoulder before throwing up some sort of gang symbol.**

 **"Rise Above"** **by Veigar Margeirsson** **plays as Dana Scully comes out with her head held high. She smiles to the crowd as she walks to the ring apron and climbs. She then starts to clap as the crowd rallies behind her.**

 **The bell rings as Riley J Dennis hits an Irish Whip to Dana in the corner but Dana bounces off the turnbuckle and School-girl Powerbombs Riley into the bottom turnbuckle. Dana rushes off the opposite corner's turnbuckle and delivers a Cannonball to Riley J Dennis getting a 2 count.**

Daniel Coyote: Dana as to build some serious momentum from this major move.

 **Dana kicks Riley in the leg then in the chest before running off the ropes getting caught by a Twisted Delayed Scoop Slam getting a 2 count. Riley J Dennis hits 2 Rolling Suplex on Dana before looking at Mandy in the crowd before hitting a 2nd Rope-Assisted Swinging Fisherman's Neckbreaker. Riley J Dennis gets a 2 count on Dana. Riley picks up Dana and Dana delivers a Codebreaker on Riley.**

Ruff Ruffman: Riley got caught.

 **Riley is sent into the corner as Dana goes for a Monkey Flip, Riley sets Dana top rope for a slap. Riley slaps Dana in the mouth again before punching her chest. Dana jumps off the top rope and hits a Tornado DDT. Dana goes for the cover 1...2...kick out! Dana's frustration bubbles beneath her calm demeanor as she picks up Riley but Riley counters with a Fisherman's Buster 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: And Riley J Dennis moves on.

Chris: A Fisherman Buster, nice choice to put away Scully.


	25. Last Second Round Match

**"All The Small Things" by Blink-182 plays as Blossom comes out and air guitars as she walks down to the ring the crowd sings along to the song.**

 **Sylvia comes out to "Good Boy Bad Girl" pointing at the crowd. She high fives the crowd and as she goes to the left side of the ring she spins before going through the second rope entering the ring. The bell rings.**

 **Blossom throws off Sylvia's headlock but Sylvia counters with a Shoulder Tackle. Blossom gets up and tries to boot Sylvia but gets blocked. Blossom still gets to hit a Big Boot on Sylvia. Blossom hits 2 Hip Attacks.**

Chris: We saw this in the first round.

 **Sylvia hits a Roll-Up on Blossom getting a 2 count.**

Daniel Coyote: One Hip Attack too many.

 **Sylvia punches Blossom. Sylvia goes for the cover 1...2...kick out. Sylvia gets Blossom in the center of the ring and Irish Whips her to the corner. Sylvia charges as Blossom sends Sylvia to the apron. Sylvia hits a Head Smash to the turnbuckle on Blossom before kicking her in the back and hitting a Leg Sweep from the apron. Sylvia launches herself into the ring with an Elbow Drop on Blossom getting a cover 1...2...kick out. Sylvia puts Blossom in a Dragon Sleeper but Blossom hits a Knee.**

Daniel Coyote: Knee strike to the temple.

 **Blossom hits 3 forearms and an Irish Whip on Sylvia into the corner. Sylvia tries to block a charge by getting her legs up but Blossom puts her in the second rope for a Back Stabber. Blossom picks up Sylvia and hits a Blossom Breaker going for the cover 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: Blossom moves on with a nice counter and a Blossom Breaker.


	26. First Quaterfinal Match

**"All The Small Things" by Blink-182 plays as Blossom comes out and air guitars as she walks down to the ring the crowd sings along to the song.**

Ruff Ruffman: The last round ended with Blossom withstanding the power of Sylvia.

Chris: Before that she took on Shannon Boxmore.

 **"War Face" by Dale Oliver plays as Misses Puff walks down the ramp a conceited smug placed on her face. She walks up to the apron and climb on she goes over the top rope.**

 **Misses Puff stands in the ring as Blossom gets in. The bell rings and Misses Puff charges Blossom in the corner but Blossom jumps over Misses Puff. Blossom goes for an Oklahoma Roll but is thrown off as Misses Puff rushes against the ropes and delivers a Crossbody.**

Daniel Coyote: Crossbody!...Crossbody!

 **Misses Puff goes for the cover 1...2...kick out!**

Chris: I love how calm Misses Puff stays. Very methodical in her game a little bit.

 **Misses Puff applies a headlock on Blossom. The crowd claps for Blossom as Blossom gets up but Misses Puff knocks her down with a headbutt. Misses Puff hits a Snapmare on Blossom and rushes off the ropes for a Crossbody on a seated Blossom. Misses Puff goes for the cover 1...2...kick out! Misses Puff bounces off the ropes and delivers a Senton on Blossom. Going for another cover 1...2...kick out!**

Chris: You can see the pain in Blossom's face.

 **Misses Puff picks up Blossom and lifts her above her head for a Suplex but Blossom flips over and jumps on the back of Puff to deliver a Back Stabber. Blossom charges in the corner and misses as Puff circles around and goes for a Cannonball but Blossom dodges out of the way. Blossom runs across the ring and shatters the air inside Misses Puff's face with a mighty Hip Attack. The crowd chants "LETS GO BLOSSOM! LETS GO BLOSSOM!"**

Daniel Coyote: Blossom has the door cracked open, swing it open and walk right through now.

 **Blossom goes behind and grabs Misses Puff by the waist.**

Daniel Coyote: What are you going for, a suplex? are you kidding me?

 **Misses Puff hits 3 elbows to Blossom and hits a Michinoku Driver. Misses Puff goes to the cover.**

Daniel Coyote: THE DRIVER!

Chris: We've seen this before I believe.

 **1...2...kick out! Blossom gets up as Misses Puff looks shocked. Misses Puff grabs Blossom but Blossom lifts Misses Puff and drops her with a Blossom Breaker. Blossom goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Chris: and Blossom moves on.


	27. Second Quaterfinal Match

**"1985" plays by Bowling For Soup comes on as Panini comes out. Panini gives a Peace sign and smiles before walking up to the steel steps and entering the ring.**

Ruff Ruffman: Panini went up against Toy Chica and Shanta while on her way up.

 **"Til I Collapse" plays as Judy Hopps comes out putting her hand in the shape of a C over her left eye before smiling at the fans and walking to the ring.**

Chris: Judy didn't go easy on Kitty and Abigail either.

 **The bell rings as Panini puts Judy in the corner. Panini stomps on Judy's face 4 times.**

Daniel Coyote: It is apparent that Panini doesn't like the look on Judy's face.

 **Panini runs off the ropes and delivers a Sliding Kick.**

Chris: HOLY! We could have a semi-finalist in three seconds.

 **Panini drags Judy to the middle of the ring and covers her. 1...2...kick out!** **Panini gets up tenderly on right leg.**

Daniel Coyote: Panini might have tweaked her knee with her finisher.

 **Judy forearms Panini 3 times and rushes off the ropes but Panini knees her gut. Panini goes for the cover 1...2...kick out! Judy gets up and Panini kicks her in the back. Panini rushes off the ropes but Judy gets up and runs across to the left bounching off the ropes as Panini turns and gets nailed with a Spear.**

Daniel Coyote: The Spear...was impactful

 **Judy picks up Panini and Irish Whips her into the corner before charging. Panini slips onto the apron as Judy hits the turnbuckle. Panini forearms Judy and goes for it another time but is blocked. Judy hits a forearm and an elbow before placing Panini top rope with her going second rope. Judy goes top rope but Panini pushes Judy into the Tree of Woe. Panini goes for Police Brutality on Judy but Judy slips out and Panini tweaks her knee.**

Ruff Ruffman: Trying to put away Judy with Police Brutality, adding insult to injury,

Chris: Yeah but I think she tweaked her knee badly again.

 **Judy goes top rope and delivers a Diving Forearm on Panini going for the cover 1...2...kick out!**

Daniel Coyote: Went for the cover.

 **Panini sits up as Judy rushes off the ropes and delivers a Sliding Forearm.**

Chris: That training with Courage and 18 paying off. She went from good to Phenomenal since the last time we saw her.

 **Panini is covered 1...2...kick out!**

Daniel Coyote: Another near fall.

 **Judy Hopps goes top rope and jumps down hitting Panini with Police Brutality. Judy goes for the cover 1...2...3!**

Ruff Ruffman: Judy enters into the semi-finale.

 **Suddenly "I Can't Be Tamed" plays as Android 18 comes out and hugs Judy Hopps. "Phenomenal" plays as the winner of Total Crazy Island comes out Courage lifts Judy above his head.**


	28. Third Quaterfinal Match

**"Sounds Like Heaven" plays as Midna comes down to the ramp and bows slightly on one knee before going ahead to enter the ring.**

 **"Alt-Left" plays as Riley comes out with a smug scowl on her face. She enters the ring and gets low to the mat bobbing her shoulder before throwing up some sort of gang symbol.**

 **The bell rings as Midna hits a split-leg Jawbreaker. Midna hits 2 Arm Drags following up with Head Over Heels.**

Daniel Coyote: Nice spinning heel kick by Midna.

 **Midna goes for the cover 1...2...kick out. Midna punches the back of Riley. Riley is put in the ropes and Midna hits 3 forearms. Riley is put in the corner and Knife-Edge Chopped by the Imp. Midna goes for a Snapmare roll-through but Riley kicks Midna's chest. Riley goes for the cover 1...2...kick out.**

Daniel Coyote: Riley J Dennis!

 **Riley screams in frustration and kicks the back of Midna. Riley hits 2 slaps on Midna and gets the Imp in the corner. Riley unloads with 4 forearms and finally a Knife-Edge of her own which echos in the arena. Riley hits another Knife-Edge Chop and hits 2 forearms on Midna in the corner. Midna blocks a forearm with a forearm to Riley's chest. Riley goes for another forearm and Midna blocks it again following up with her own series of 10 Knife-Edge Chops causing Riley to scream in pain. Midna hits a Bicycle Kick taking down Riley before going for the cover.**

Daniel Coyote: Lets see if this does it.

 **1...2...kick out! Midna grabs Riley's ankle but Riley kicks her off. Riley throws Midna out the ring as Riley lets Midna get on the apron. Riley goes to hit a Top-Rope Assisted Fisherman's Neckbreaker but Midna gets off the ropes and hits a Bridging German Suplex.**

Daniel Coyote: A German! A Bridge!

 **1...2...kick out by Riley. Riley rolls through onto her feet as Midna slowly gets to her feet, Riley picks up the Imp and drops her with Bash The Fash (Fisherman's Buster).**

Chris: This one is OVER.

 **Riley goes for the cover 1...2...3! "Alt-Left" plays as Riley is declared the winner.**


	29. Final Quaterfinal Match

**"Stars In The Show" plays as the crowd rallies behind Isabella. Isabella whips her hair around a lot as she rushes to the ring. She is smiling and clapping with the crowd going nuts.**

 **"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose.**

 **The bell rings as Sandy drives her knee into Isabella's face and punches her back. Sandy pushes Isabella around with her foot. Sandy runs off the ropes and tries to drive her foot through Isabella's head but Isabella escapes as Sandy gets her foot stuck on the apron. Isabella kicks Sandy and then pushes her off the apron. Isabella runs off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive and converts into a Tornado DDT. Isabella throws Sandy back into the ring. Isabella picks up Sandy but Sandy throws Isabella off as Isabella rebounds she catches Sandy with a head-scissors into an Octopus Stretch. Sandy tries to throw Isabella off but Isabella counters with a bulldog into a Cross-face Scissors Armbar. Sandy picks up Isabella and hits a Release Sidewalk Slam. Sandy picks up the head of Isabella and applies a Rear-Naked Choke causing Isabella to pass out.**

Daniel Coyote: and Sandy Cheeks moves on into the semi-finale with Riley J Dennis, Judy Hopps, and Midna.


	30. Semi-Finale Match 1

**"Til I Collapse" plays as Judy Hopps comes out putting her hand in the shape of a C over her left eye before smiling at the fans and walking to the ring.** **"All The Small Things" by Blink-182 plays as Blossom comes out and air guitars as she walks down to the ring the crowd sings along to the song.**

 **Judy Hopps and Blossom stand in the ring as the bell rings. Judy forearms Blossom and Irish Whips her across the ring but Blossom grabs the ropes to avoid a rebound move. Judy goes and charges but Blossom side steps as Judy tumbles out the ring. Blossom runs off the ropes and goes onward for a Suicide Dive before faking out Judy and grabbing the middle rope to land on the apron. Blossom goes for a kick but is caught by Judy and pulled down into a forearm. Judy goes top rope and crashes down on Blossom with a Diving Crossbody smashing her own face into the floor below. The ref checks on Judy as Judy gets up and ignore him as she throws Blossom into the ring. Judy runs off the ropes as the crowd claps as she goes for a Sliding Forearm but Blossom kicks her in the face as she slides. Blossom moves quickly to hit a German Suplex on Judy sending her across the ring into the corner.**

Daniel Coyote: Suplex.

 **Blossom with speed rushes and hits a Corner Hip Attack before running to the opposite corner and going for it again but Judy gets up and with a nice charge delivers a Spear.**

Daniel Coyote: W-w-whooooaaaa a Spear. The counter was The Spear by Judy Hopps. This is all or nothing for Judy Hopps.

 **Judy goes top rope probably looking to deliver Police Brutality but Blossom gets up and slaps Judy.**

Daniel Coyote: Oh that is Blossom saying "hell no you are going to the finals, I'm going"

 **Blossom picks up Judy off the top rope and hits Blossom Breaker falling into the cover 1...2...kick out! Judy rolls to the apron while Blossom looks at the ref in utter disbelief. Judy goes top rope as Blossom charges to stop her she gets kicked in the face rolling to the middle of the ring. Judy steadies herself and its** **Police Brutality 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: Blossom is pinned, Judy moves on to the finals.

The crowd goes cheering as "Til I Collapse" by Eminem plays and suddenly Nickle Wilde comes out and lifts Judy onto his shoulder as she waves to the crowd as a smile grows on the Finalist face.


	31. Semi-Finale Match 2

**"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose.**

 **"Alt-Left" plays as Riley comes out with a smug scowl on her face. She enters the ring and gets low to the mat bobbing her shoulder before throwing up some sort of gang symbol.**

 **Riley J Dennis puts Sandy in a headlock.**

Daniel Coyote: Nice chinlock, her hands might slip though.

 **Riley J Dennis delivers 6 sharp elbows to the chest of Sandy as her elbow buries itself in the fur of her opponent. Sandy gets up and open palm strikes Riley 6 times and adding 2 kicks to the thigh to soften up Riley's leg. Sandy hits another open palm strike before whipping Riley into the corner and rushing delivering a Corner Knee Strike causing a collision between the kneecap and the nose of Riley as Riley grabs the back of her neck as it hits the top turnbuckle.**

Chris: A little frustration building inside Sandy.

 **Sandy Cheeks locks in for a Gutwrench**

 **Daniel Coyote: Gutwrench, We haven't seen Sandy have this much of a challenge before.**

Chris: But she isn't going to let it stop her.

 **Sandy performs 2 well executed Gutwrench Suplex tactically landing Riley on her upper back, floating over into a pin 1...2...kick out.**

Daniel Coyote: Two! a nice fall in this Semifinal match up.

 **The two get on their knees and start hitting each other back and forth with forearms as the crowd boos Sandy every time she hits Riley and cheers Riley every time she hits Sandy. Riley then slaps Sandy in the face. Sandy stares into Riley and forearms her hard sending Riley reeling on the floor a bit. Riley gets up and slaps Sandy again. Riley then rapid fires hitting 7 forearms smashes to a kneeling Sandy before kicking her across the ring. Riley gets up and spins around as Sandy stands to her feet and kicks Riley straight in the thigh before setting up for a Falcon Arrow but Riley flips over. Riley lands on her feet and slaps Sandy before lifting her and hitting Bash The Fash (Fisherman's Buster) as both women roll to opposite ends of the ring.**

 **Riley gets up and breathes heavy as she rolls Sandy to the middle of the ring and lays on top of her for the pin but out of nowhere, Sandy grabs Riley and slips her into a Rear Naked Choke. Riley tries to fight but passes out.**

 **"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks rolls out out grabbing her towel placing it over her neck. She marches down the ramp with a purpose.**

Daniel Coyote: Sandy Cheeks progresses to the finale.

 **The fans are thrilled with Sandy as some continue to boo her. Riley is helped up by stage-hands and shakes her head.**


	32. 6 Million Dollar Finale

**"Longhorn" plays as Sandy Cheeks comes out holding a towel over her neck. She marches down the ring with a purpose. Mandy, Riley J Dennis, and Miss Simian are over the barricade as they cheer on Sandy.**

 **"Til I Collapse" by Eminem plays as suddenly a Police Cruiser drives down the ramp as Nick Wilde is behind the wheel with Judy sitting on top of the Cruiser. Courage, Katz, and Android 18 are over the barricade as well as they cheer for Judy.**

 **The bell rings as Sandy flips Judy over and starts tearing through the young bunny with punches leaving severe bruises on the cop. Sandy goes for an Armbar but Judy flips her on her shoulders 1...2...kick out!**

 **Sandy quickly hits an Irish Whip as Judy goes over the top rope she grabs on and flips over into a Skin The Cat hitting a Headscissors take down on Sandy. Sandy gets up as Judy pumps up the crowd with clapping. Sandy goes for a punch by Judy ducks and grabs the waist. Sandy hits a standing switch and grabs Judy by the waist turning her around for a kick hitting her right in the temple as Judy rolls out.**

Daniel Coyote: You heard that. That kick, you heard the impact.

 **We get a replay of Mandy, Riley, and Miss Simian cheering on and clapping. Courage looks nervous as Judy grabs her head in pain. We get treated to a replay of the vicious kick where we see that the karate master in Sandy actually used more of her knee than her foot to knock out Judy. 18 is screaming encouragement to Judy while even Katz has his demeanor change from icy to a little concerned after watching the replay.**

Android 18: You got this Judy, you can do it!

Courage: Don't lose, you are too close.

 **Katz even looks at Judy and yells something.**

Katz: If you can beat my sister, you certainly have enough fight to win this fight. Win the millions.

 **Judy rushes into the ring but as she gets in Sandy locks a grip around her waist allowing Sandy to perform 2 Gutwrench Suplexs as Judy looks stun as she bounces off using her upper back. Judy gets up slowly and chops Sandy's chest 14 times sending Sandy cowering to the corner trying her best to cover up. Judy hits 1 more chop. Sandy staggers to the middle of the ring as Judy runs off the ropes and delivers a Spear. We get a scene of Penny Fitzgerald, Sailor Moon, Dora, Bubbles Utonium, and Blossom Utonium cheering on Judy. Judy rushes off the ropes as Sandy sits up to deliver a Sliding Forearm.**

Chris: She can't breathe, she can't breathe.

 **Courage begins to clap louder pumping up the crowd. Judy waits as Sandy gets to her hands and knees to run off the ropes and send both feet hitting Sandy's ribs as the squirrel hits the ropes. Judy goes for the cover 1...**

Daniel Coyote: a cover will it be enough

 **...2...kick out! Sandy crawls across the ring and sits in the corner as Judy rushes at her with another Sliding Forearm but Sandy dodges out the way as Judy bruises her forearm more hitting the lower turnbuckle. Judy gets up to the top rope and and goes for Police Brutality but Sandy catches her in the air and applies the Rear Naked Choke.**

Daniel Coyote: That Rear Naked Choke, almost a Sleeper applied by Sandy.

 **Judy gets her foot on the rope forcing a break. Judy gets to her feet with Sandy and delivers a Spinning Backhand.**

Katz (to Courage): You taught her that?

Courage (to Katz): Yeah.

 **Sandy picks Judy up and places her on the top rope before going top rope herself. Sandy hits 1 forearm on Judy sending the bunny leaning over the top rope. Judy pushes Sandy who falls back but her feet get caught on the top turnbuckle putting herself in the Tree of Woe. Judy rises as she delivers Police Brutality straight to the chest of Sandy.**

Daniel Coyote: Judy Hopps...NO!

 **Judy screams across the ring as Sandy puts herself seated in the corner. Judy runs full speed hitting a Sliding Forearm causing the whole ring post to vibrate under the force of the collusion.**

Daniel Coyote: Right in the ribs, with great momentum.

Chris: Out of instinct, Sandy covered her face but Judy hit her right in the ribs. Going up again will Judy hit it.

 **Judy climbs top rope. Judy looks down and SCREAMS as she jumps off and hammers her feet into the ribs of Sandy**

Daniel Coyote: The hangtime, the legs are hooked.

 **Judy hooks the leg of Sandy 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: Judy Hopps just defeated Sandy Cheeks to become the winner of the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Women's Tournament.

 **Sailor Moon, Penny, Katz, Nick, Courage, Android 18, Bubbles, and Blossom cheer on Judy. Judy helps up Sandy.**

Chris: Judy always a good sport.

 **Sandy and Judy hug it out**

Daniel Coyote: and so is Sandy Cheeks.

Chris: This is an amazing moment for all the women in Cartoon Crossover.

 **Judy Hopps in honored 6 million dollars as she cheers with Nick.**


	33. Women's Tag (Special Round)

**Mirage comes out to "Force Of Greatness" as she marches down the ramp she side-glances her ex-husband Katz cheering for her across the barricade. Unusual for him to be loud for anything, he is usually more collected and sinister but she enjoys the attention.**

 **"Yeah Baby" echos as Princess Bubblegum walks out from the right side of the screen before placing her hand on her cheek. She is accompanied by Marceline as she struts down the ramp. As she gets in the ring she spins to the ropes and places one foot on the outside on the ropes before running her hand through her pink hair.**

Chris: Finn the human had place 2nd in Cartoon All Star all those years ago, Princess Bubblegum and him are close. Maybe she can outshine him.

Daniel Coyote: Finn has never actually won a season before this could be Princess Bubblegum's chance.

 **"Higher" roars as Dee Dee comes out.**

 **"Rebel Heart" plays as Cleo comes out jumping from the right and spins around.**

Be Yourself

Can't be no one else

Another Day

Gotta give'em hell

It's burning straight through the dark

This Rebel Heart! This Rebel Heart! This Rebel Heart!

 **"Can't Be Tamed" sounds off as Android 18 jumps the barricade.**

 **"Ravishing" plays as The Queen of the Black Puddle comes out.**

 **"Crazy Beautiful Life" by Ke$ha plays as Kuki comes out. Kuki spins around and tosses flowers around.**

Ruff Ruffman: Nigel Uno was the leader of his team in Revenge of the Rumble, Kuki and him are also close.

Chris: Maybe she'll lead her team to victory.

 **"Abounding Struggles" plays as Word Girl comes out.**

Ruff Ruffman: Becky going under the ring name of Word Girl aims high.

Daniel Coyote: The sky is the limit for her.

 **"The Future" plays as the lights go out.**

From far and wide And light years away Cast from the shadows

Now light my way

 **Sailor Moon comes out as she skips her first few steps with her hands above her before.**

Fallen idols Scream yesterday

Your kings and your queens Hit the ground like rain

From far and wide And light years away The one force of nature

They call by name I came from tomorrow to take back today

I am the future

Chris: Same goes for Sailor, she could go far.

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

Fallen idols Scream yesterday

Cast from the shadows Now light my way

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

I came from tomorrow to take back today

I am the future

From far and wide And light years away

Cast from the shadows Now light my way

Fallen idols Scream yesterday

Your kings and your queens Hit the ground like rain

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

I came from tomorrow to take back today

I am the future

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

Fallen idols Scream yesterday Cast from the shadows Now light my way

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

I came from tomorrow to take back today

I am the future

From far and wide And light years away

Cast from the shadows Now light my way

Fallen idols Scream yesterday

Your kings and your queens Hit the ground like rain

From far and wide And light years away

The one force of nature They call by name

I came from tomorrow to take back today

I am the future

 **"Unbreakable" by Fireflight comes on the speakers as Kim Possible comes out.**

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see?  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

 **"Here We Go Again" booms as Penny walks out.**

 **"Livin Large" comes on as CJ comes out.** **CJ hops over the top rope and spins twice before bouncing on the top rope. She gets off and bounces off the other ropes.**

 **The bell rings and Mirage puts Sailor in the corner and hits a Biel Throw across the ring. Sailor gets up and tries to lock in 2 armbars but Mirage out-powers her before Sailor locks in an Octopus Lock on Mirage. Sailor converts into a Guillotine Lock but Mirage puts her strength in going for a suplex but Sailor flips out of it. Sailor tags in Word Girl as Mirage tags in Cleo. Word Girl pushes Cleo and blocks a forearm but Cleo kicks Word Girl in the gut. Word Girl reverses an Irish Whip and then jumps over Cleo but Cleo turns around and nails Word Girl with a forearm.**

Ruff Ruffman: What a right!

 **Cleo picks up Word Girl and goes for a forearm but Word Girl blocks it and hits a superkick. Word Girl kicks Cleo in the face. Word Girl follows up with a Fall Away Slam into a pop-up. Penny is tagged in by Word Girl as Cleo tags in Bubblegum. Bubblegum takes down the legs of Penny. Penny locks in a hammerlock on the arm of Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblgum flips Penny over her shoulders and onto the mat. Penny locks her legs over the neck of Princess Bubblegum until Princess Bubblegum pops up and delivers a waist lock. Penny delivers an elbow to the face of Princess Bubblegum. Penny rolls out the ring as Princess Bubblegum gets on the apron, Penny swipes her legs causing Princess Bubblegum to crash to the mat. Penny tags in CJ as Princess Bubblegum gets in the ring. CJ rams Princess Bubblegum into the corner. CJ goes for a Small Package 1...2...kick out**

Daniel Coyote: Two count, kick out early.

 **CJ hits a headlock on PB before PB flips her over her shoulders. PB rushes off the ropes but CJ catches her with a drop-toe hold before letting PB get up and plowing her with a shoulder tackle. CJ rushes off the ropes and hits a low dropkick to the back of Princess Bubblegum.**

Chris: Dropkick by CJ.

 **CJ goes for a backslide 1...2...kick out! Princess Bubblegum hits a knee to CJ's gut and then hits a gutbuster. PB tags in Dee Dee as CJ tags in Kuki. Dee Dee takes down Kuki with a clothesline before hitting a Backbreaker. Dee Dee goes for a Spear but Kuki reverses with a knee-lift. Kuki locks in an armbar while the crowd chants "Dee Dee! Dee Dee!" as Kuki then gets punched in the face. Kuki hits an Arm-trapped Reverse STO.**

Daniel Coyote: This may be enough.

 **Kuki covers 1...2...kick out! Dee Dee gets to her feet and pushes Kuki off the ropes into a clothesline before tagging in The Queen of the Black Puddle. The Queen of the Black Puddle picks up Kuki and slaps her mouth. The Queen of the Black Puddle delivers 12 kicks to Kuki's chest. The Queen of the Black Puddle then delivers a facebuster before rolling over Kuki and tagging in Android 18 as the two hit a Double Team Suplex.**

 **As Courage cheers from the barricade** **Android hits a hip toss on Kuki before taking time to taunt by pushing her hand in Kuki's face. Kuki pushes Android 18 sending her to the floor. Android 18 gets up and goes for a clothesline but Kuki backflips and avoids the move. As her opponent rebounds off the ropes Kuki hits her own hip toss into a neckbreaker. 1...2...kick out! Kuki tags in Kim Possible as Android 18 rolls out the ring. Kim picks up the legs of Android 18 only to be kicked full force into the ring apron. Kim is covered by Android 18**

Chris: Hook of the leg.

 **1...2...kick out! Android 18 locks in a Bow and Arrow lock on Kim Possible until Kim gets to her feet. Android hits a knee to the gut of Kim and Irish Whips her to the corner. As her opponent rebounds off the corner Android 18 hits a Backbreaker. Android tries to hit the Irish Whip into the Backbreaker again but Kim reverses with her own Octopus Lock. Android 18 starts to tap out as Mirage and Princess Bubblegum tries to break up the submission.**

Daniel Coyote: She taps!

 **"Unbreakable" by Fireflight comes on the speakers as Kim Possible and her team rolls out the ring as Courage jumps over the barricade and helps up Android 18.**


	34. Women's Tag 2 (Special Round)

**Toodles Galore comes out from the ring of the ramp and puts on finger in the hair before putting her hands by her side. Toodles brings her hands above her and then points to herself before strutting to the apron and getting on. Turning around and flipping into the ring using the ropes. Before putting up to fingers to the song "All About Me"**

Ruff Ruffman: After failing in the first round, we know Toodles Galore can pick up right after her loss to Misses Puff.

 **Bailey comes out and high fives a fan in the crowd.**

 **Paulina spins around and come to the apron as "Unstoppable" plays.**

 **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" plays as Kitty comes out from the right and puts her hands next to her and flipping her head at the crowd before winking.**

Daniel Coyote: This woman deserves is going to win this one and "Kick Harass" if you go by her words.

Chris: Of course, first appearing in Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble placing 8th. Kitty has been training for Cartoon Crossovers ever since.

Daniel: Going to be an influential player since she placed 3rd in Cartoon All Stars, no weak competition their.

 **Deo matches to the ring while flexing to "Jekyll and Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch.**

 **Zira walks down the ring to "Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizket**

 **The bell rings as the crowd chants "We Want Deo" as Kitty puts Bailey in a headlock and puts her in the corner before going for a strike as Bailey gets out the way and flips Kitty over her shoulders.**

 **Kitty gets to the ropes as Bailey hits a dropkick followed by a hip toss into a Handstand and a Sliding Double Knees.**

Ruff Ruffman (to Chris and Daniel): Chris and Daniel, you should be ashamed of yourselves. You completely glanced over the exceptional talent Bailey posses.

Chris: Never meant to shortchange or snub her. She has talent to, just we've seen very little of her as of yet.

 **Bailey tags in Toodles as goes for a Small Package but Kitty kicks out before 1. Toodles flips Kitty over and goes for a Bridge Pin getting a kick out at 1. Kitty gets to her feet and hits The Silencer (a high-impact Elbow) to Toodles before tagging in Zira as the two hit a Double Shoulder Tackle on Toodles. Toodles pops up and runs against the ropes to hit a Double Arm-Drag Takedown on Kitty and Zira.**

Ruff Ruffman: Toodles, she is taking back this show. She lost the tournament but the show goes on and will go on if she keeps pulling out moves like that.

 **Toodles follows up with a Russian Legsweep on Zira floating over into a cover but Zira kicks out at 1. Toodles tags in Paulina who hits 2 forearms on Zira but Zira goes for a Reverse Gorybomb. Paulina reverses the Reverse Gorybomb with a headscissors takedown. Katz claps as Paulina charges Zira who gets up in the corner with a forearm before charging again and getting met with a Knife Edge Chop by Zira. Paulina gets up and spins around delivering a Roaring Elbow into the jaw of Zira right in front of Deo.**

Daniel Coyote: Deo did that Roaring Elbow to Midna in her first match, Paulina taking uhhhhhh. Some liberties to use it.

Chris: I don't see Deo's name on it.

 **Deo tries to get in the ring but as the ref turns to stop her Paulina mouths off in front of the Communist. Zira gets up and pulls Paulina into a forearm straight to the lower back. Paulina goes to the mat as Deo is tagged in. Deo picks up Paulina and hits 3 spinning backhands. Deo turns around Paulina and marches her around in a Torture Rack before hitting a Burning Hammer (and Sickle) to the second turnbuckle of her own corner. Paulina puts her head on the second rope as Kitty is tagged. Katz shakes his head in disapproval.**

Chris: Katz, the older brother of Kitty looking less than thrilled.

Daniel Coyote: Katz has plenty of times where he has shined and will have many more times. This time we are all focused on Kitty.

Ruff Ruffman: Might be under the skin of Katz.

 **Kitty rushes off the ropes and delivers a dropkick right between the shoulder blades of Paulina before running off the ropes again and delivering a Spinning Back Elbow. Kitty picks up Paulina and hits 2 Arm-Trapped Clothesline before Paulina delivers a mighty Jaw Breaker. Paulina crawls and tags in Toodles Galore as Kitty falls into her corner and tags in Deo. Deo goes for a massive punch but Toodles Galore rolls through and delivers an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker. Deo falls into a corner as Toodles Galore does a few backflips into a reverse Stinger Splash. Deo puts Toodles in the corner but Toodles Galore hits a headscissors across the ring as Katz claps.**

Daniel Coyote: Katz actively cheering on his sister's competition.

Chris: Giving credit where it is due.

Ruff Ruffman: Toodles is the greatest competitor of the the tournament right now and both of you are caring about what Katz is doing on the sidelines. He is sideline for a reason.

 **Toodles lets Deo get up before planting a Superkick right on the jaw of her opponent as Deo slips to one knee and the falls to the mat.**

Daniel Coyote: Talk about Kneeling. You don't win matches in that position.

 **Toodles Galore hits a backflip into The Californian Dream (inverted Indian deathlock facelock)**

Chris: Californian Dream? more like Commiefornia Dream because Deo is about to take a nap.

Daniel Coyote: Nighty nighty, blame whitey.

 **Fortunately for her team, Zira delivers a kick to Toodles gut forcing her to release the submission lock. Zira kicks up Deo by the head as Toodles kicks Zira's legs and causes Zira to accidentally drop Deo's head into her own shoulder like a Stunner.**

Ruff Ruffman: Innovation!

 **Toodles hits a forearm on Zira as Deo rolls out the ring. Zira then delivers an Arm-Trapped Superkick on Toodles. As the lioness runs off the ropes to hit Toodles, Bailey enters the ring and hits an Arm-Trapped Belly-To-Belly. As the red kitty enters the ring, Bailey charges but Kitty delivers a kick to Bailey's gut. Kitty traps the arm if her opponent. Kitty stares into the eyes of her brother as Katz goes from unimpressed to smirking. Katz then screams "FUTURE SHOCK!"**

 **Kitty jumps in the air and delivers an Arm-Trapped Double Underhook Snap DDT (The Future Shock DDT)**

Daniel Coyote: Holy! that move was well practiced and executed with killer intensity.

 **Katz begins clapping and leans over to Courage to whisper "I taught her that, only her" but as the red cats have a bonding moment over the incredible move, Paulina comes in and hits an Inverted Russian Legsweep sending Kitty face first into the mat.**

Ruff Ruffman: Paulina, not wanting to be looked over again takes down Kitty.

Daniel Coyote: Right in front of her brother.

 **Deo gets back in the ring as Paulina tries to get to her feet before deciding to roll out the ring.**

Chris: But she doesn't want to do it in front of Deo.

 **Toodles Galore goes top rope and leaps off for a Crossbody on Deo who catches her mid-air for the Deo Dominator and sends Toodles face and ribs first into the mat. Deo goes for the pin as Bailey tries to break it up 1...2...3!**

Daniel Coyote: Chris, you said something about the Roaring Elbow not having Deo's name on it but the Deo Dominator definitely did.

Chris: Actually, a correction should be made to that sentence. That name has Toodles name ALL over it.

 **Deo, Kitty, and Zira cheer as they roll out the ring and jump the barricade as they make their way out the arena.**


	35. Final Words

Chris, Daniel Coyote, and Ruff Ruffman speak to the audience as they stand in the ring.

Chris: A few years ago...a beautiful thing started. The first episode of Cartoon Crossover Survivor was taped and aired.

Daniel Coyote: But that was 2012, things have changed.

Ruff Ruffman: The show has stepped up with Immunity Idols, Quick Votes, and more importantly new cast members.

Daniel Coyote: We just showed you 32 great women compete in a physically-taxing performance in this season.

Ruff Ruffman: Veteran trainers provided us with the best women ready to step up after FIGHT for what they want.

Chris: The competition is doing well and now we are doing something revolutionary.

Daniel Coyote: This tournament is over but the excitement is going to continue, because I am now announcing three pre-taped shows. Women of War, Intro to Impact, and Non-Stop Carnage!

Ruff Ruffman: Be excited and on the lookout for more talented stars to make their name known.


End file.
